


The Hogwarts Toilet Seat

by OnyxEmerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmerald/pseuds/OnyxEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the first book. This is what happens if Fred and George would have gone through with their plan to send Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

"Shhh….keep it down Fred, you are going to give us away." George said. Fred smiled at his brother.

"This is so going to be worth the trouble." Fred said with a laugh. "Can you just see the look on Ginny's face when she receives her Hogwarts toilet seat?" Fred said with a laugh. George replied with a nod and laughed as well.

"Can you just see the look on mum's face?" George asked. Fred just laughed at the thought of their mother's reaction of when the toilet seat returned to the burrow.

"Yes, I can just picture the look on her face." Fred said amused at the thought. "Her face will be so red because she will be so proud of us." Fred said with a laugh. George couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Do you have the Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start fireworks?" Fred asked his brother. George nodded.

"Of course, I have those with me, when would I not have something like that with me." George said with a laugh.

"You know….The only time we don't have these kind of this with us is when McGonagall confiscates them and gives us detention." Fred said with a laugh.

"I don't think she realizes that making us serve detention with Filch isn't really a punishment." George said with a laugh. "That just gives us more places to find useful things." George said with a laugh as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"Well George, this is it." Fred said as they were about to enter the bathroom. All of a sudden they saw Mrs. Norris. It was too late for them to hide from her because sh spotted them right away. Just as she was about to meow to get Filch's attention Fred kicked her across the corridor.

"That was a close one." George said as they walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. "Thanks Fred, I always wished someone would kick Mrs. Norris. Maybe that will teach her a lesson." George said with a laugh. Fred walked over to the nearest stall and walked in.

"George, hand me a Filibuster's Wet-Start please." Fred said as he put his hand out to take the fireworks from his brother. Fred took it and dropped it in the toilet and stepped back.

"It's going to blow." George said with a laugh as he backed up as well. All of a sudden there was a loud bang. BOOM! This made both twins laugh.

"Fred, we did it. We blew up a toilet and we are about to get a Hogwarts toilet seat to send to Ginny." George said as he started laughing hysterically. In seconds both twins were on the floor laughing hysterically. After taking a few minutes to calm down they got what they needed.

"Accio toilet seat! "Fred called out as he casted the spell. Both of them looked at their prize in disgust.

"This thing needs cleaning. It smells worse than Percy's sweaty socks." George said with a frown as he casted a spell to clean the toilet seat. Just as they were about to leave George heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. "Quick throw a Filibuster's Wet-Start in each toilet." George said as he threw his brother some fireworks. They each took a side and threw fireworks in each toilet. Just then the door opened, it was Filch.

"I know you are in here somewhere, show yourself. You can't hide forever you know." Filch said with an evil grin. "I'm not leaving this bathroom until you come out of hiding." Filch said. One of the twins threw something and caused a smoke screen in the bathroom. The smoke prevented Filch from being able to see them. As the smoke filled the bathroom, Fred and George made a break for it. They ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"That was so awesome!" Fred said to his brother. George couldn't stop laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face when all of the toilets exploded." Fred said with a laugh. "The look on his face was priceless." Fred said happily.

"Looks like someone will have hours of cleaning to do." George said with a laugh.

"It serves him right, always wanting to expel students for harmless pranks and being out late after hours." Fred said. They wrapped the toilet seat up so they could send it to Ginny. After wrapping up the U-shaped package, they quietly (if that's possible for Fred and George) made their way to where the school owls were kept. They needed three owls to deliver the package. After they made sure the owls were out of sight and no one was around, they made their way back to the castle.

"Fred, we did it." George said proudly once they were safe back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes we did, and I'm sure Ginny will love it." Fred said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Ginny Weasley was sitting at the table bored. Ever since her brothers left for Hogwarts she was the only child still at home. Ginny starting to get lonely, being the only child still at home.

"Hey mum, can we go to Diagon Alley today?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley just looked at her daughter and frowned.

"No sweetheart, I have a lot to do today, maybe another day when I'm not so busy." Molly Weasley said as she went back to cleaning the house. Ginny was about to leave the kitchen when she saw three owls flying towards the house. She noticed that they were carrying a U shaped package. Ginny walked to the window and opened it to let the owls in. Once they flew into the house, they dropped the odd shaped package on the table. The owls then flew back out of the window. When Ginny looked close at the package she noticed that it was addressed to her. Since it was addressed to her she opened it, and to her surprise it was a toilet seat. A little note fell out of the package as well. Ginny picked it up and read it.

Dear Ginny,

We thought this would make you smile, and hope you really appreciate it. We had to blow up and entire bathroom to make our escape from Filch, the caretaker. We would have been in so much trouble if he would have found us. We kept our promise and sent you a Hogwarts toilet seat. We hope you like it. We have to cut this message short because we shouldn't be out after hours, and are trying to avoid getting caught.

Love,

Fred and George (we are always at your service if you need a laugh)

P.S We will try to send you Professor Snape's robes, we can charm them pink for you if you want. If we are lucky we may also send you the sorting hat too

Ginny was laughing so hard that Mrs. Weasley came running to the kitchen. Ginny had hid the letter in her pocket just in time.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, what in Merlin's name is so funny, I heard you all the way from Ron's room." Molly Weasley said. Ginny just looked up at her mother and smiled. Ginny grabbed the toilet seat.

"Fred and George sent me a Hogwarts toilet seat." Ginny said as she held the Hogwarts toilet seat up to show her mother. Molly Weasley's face went red. There were so many things she wanted to say right now.

"One day those boys will learn their lesson." Molly Weasley said as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Ginny was so glad that her mother did not see the note that they had sent her. If Mrs. Weasley would have seen that note Ginny would probably only have four brothers instead of six. After she was sure that her mother was out of sight she took out a quill and some parchment to write them back.


End file.
